


Ija Maa'ya

by sicurezza



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicurezza/pseuds/sicurezza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian kinda feels like shit! And  Jason tries a little bit to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ija Maa'ya

A jagged dagger. Has more surface area on the blade and discomforts the opponent through vibrations when hit with another weapon. It's size allows for both small distance and mid balance fighting. An experienced hand could make the most of it's range.

Damian turns it over in his hands, once, twice. He realizes immediately that it's a replica of his grandfather's and figures it was a gift from Talia at one point. He places the thing back in the box, shuts it, and slides it away on the top shelf of the closet. As a preference, he'd rather the silver dagger Jason uses in the field. It's personal when it's from yourself.

A quick beep and Damian checks his phone.

 

_coming to base_  
_ill see you soon_

 

Soon means 17 minutes; Damian decides to shower. Something feels wrong. Tries to blame it on seeing the damn dagger, or maybe that it's a reminder. Possibly just the memory is causing anger, except when it's not. It just feels something like a sick sadness.

He comes out and takes some of Jason's clothes, the worn out kind of shirts that are a size or two too large for him and shorts that he wouldn't wear in Gotham. Despite the change, he still feels off. Damian checks six windows and three alarms, all normal. Paranoia is precaution. His sight catches on the streets below, traffic moving at a moderate pace. It would be a good night for patrol if not for whatever arbitrary emotions he's currently feeling. Something stupid probably.

The lock on the door makes a noise and Damian goes on the sofa and tries to make himself small. Curling up on the corner leaning on the plush handle. Probably stupid. Maybe it's stress. He probably looks childish, he regrets not wrapping a blanket around himself.

"Damian? Are you up?" He decides not to respond, because he's really not up for anything at the moment. What the fuck is this emotional block? "Hey... Are you alright?" Jason hovers over the sofa casting a shadow over the dim light, Damian thinks he should've turned the kitchen light off so he would've been harder to find.

"Absolutely not." Damian turns over towards the sofa, covering his face and pressing his head against the cushions. Now he looks probably ridiculous. Should've gotten a blanket.

"Okay hold on." Jason walks away and Damian wouldn't have been surprised if he just left. But he hears Jason doing shit in the other room and heating up something in the kitchen. Maybe it's more than just stress. Feels something close to isolation, but without being actually alone. As a person could be lonely but it doesn't mean that they're alone.

Jason comes back and pulls up a chair near the sofa, putting together a pillow fort with a comforter for the top. Damian forgets about the fucking blanket. "Any better?" Damian almost thanks him, but still feels neutral. He stays quiet about it for a bit before answering.

"Bring me something warm and I'll think about it." Should buy him some time.

"Okay." Jason sounds smug about something. Fucking asshole such a douchebag for making him something nice. He's probably going to tear the fort down and start a fight. Not that Damian would mind. It just goes like that sometimes, its all for fun despite the destruction and the mess they make together.

Damian hears him come back, walking about a meter or two away. Both of them learned to walk silently that it's a strain to hear the other. He feels Jason's weight sinking on the other side of the sofa, and smells something like.

"It's hot chocolate, with whipped cream on the top." Damian sits up a bit. Sticks a hand out of the fort and grabs around for the cup, knowing that it's right in front of him but wanting Jason to hand it to him. So Jason does, very carefully to not spill a large and ugly cute polar bear mug that was bought on impulse by the bat prince himself.

Jason goes up to open the blinds on the windows and turns on the radio to some soft station changing the volume on its lowest setting. He sits back on the couch and takes the Jane Austen book off the coffee table, he might have to wait a while.

Then good three chapters later, Jason leans towards the pillow pile and asks, "How about now?" Damian sticks out the now empty mug, the happy face of the polar bear makes it look as though a tiny head is coming out of the pillows.

"Join me?" Damian keeps his voice quiet, he doesn't have the energy to be any louder. The pillows move around him and he's sure Jason is going to take it apart. But he just makes more space, getting under the comforter with Damian. The spacing between them was a bit awkward at first but Damian ends up laying on Jason, doing a misplaced half-hug. Jason takes one of the blankets off of the side of the fort, allowing them to see through the tall wide window across from the couch. He brings the blanket in and pulls it around Damian. Almost laughing when he realizes that Damian is wearing one of his ugly shirts he got at the boardwalk of some beach. He can't see the front design but he's sure its the dolphin wolf one.

"Any better?" Jason puts his chin down on the top of Damian's head.

Damian thinks about the dagger, but leaves it for another date. He'll say something when he has the energy to do so. Maybe patrol now? Again, no fucking energy. Seems like he isn't going anywhere for now. Fuck it.

"Can I sleep?" Damian mumbles; Jason didn't get to clean up but Damian feels comfortable, the kind of comfort that makes you want to stay. Jason looks around the fort.

"I've already brought the entire bed to us." Jason says, making a point to squeeze Damian in a hug. "Goodnight baby bat."

Damian almost responds. But feels content with this.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in spanish last year, and this week I finally came around to translating and slightly editing it but got lazy on some parts so... end result! I kept it short because english consumes a ton of energy. Also ngl, I have no idea how to use ao3 but its pretty user friendly so its kinda nice for a first fic! The title means join me (just changed it lol) and thank you for reading!


End file.
